Angel De Cristal
by AngelitoAzul
Summary: Ethan es frio, viene de una familia rica. Ethan SIEMPRE consigue lo que quiere odia la hipocresía, las mentiras y la avaricia que rodean la alta sociedad en la que vive. Pero las cosas cambian cuando conoce a Krystal, una chica que lo vuelven loco desde


p style="margin-bottom: .14in;"span style="font-family: Papyrus, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"strongÁngel de cristal/strong/span/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in;"span style="font-family: Papyrus, serif;"span style="font-size: large;"strongUna noche para recordar/strong/span/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Dime como me deje convencer de venir a esta estúpida fiesta—Le dijo a un chico que estaba a su lado/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Vamos no es tan malo, deja de ser tan aguafiestas Ethan—Le contesto un su amigo un chico de cabello castaño con reflejos dorados, y ojos azul celeste que estaba vestido con un traje negro de etiqueta, era alto y acuerpado; muy guapo en verdad./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Oooooo claro no será tan malo—satirizo él—aquí solo hay cabezas huecas y persona hipócritas, odio la alta sociedad de la que se vanaglorian estos idiotas, Tiago./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--A veces puedes ser tan amargado, además hay chicas lindas, tu siempre te diviertes con ellas, tal vez te enamores. – le dijo el sonriendo./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Jajajaja, no me hagas reír por favor, sabes que estas solo sirven para divertirme por una noche, nunca voy a enamorarme y menos de una vanidosa—/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--llegara el día en que te arrepentirás de tus palabras—le dijo el con seriedad/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--el hecho de que tú seas un tonto enamorado, no significa que los demás lo estén—/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Ah si Claudia, mi linda Claudia—dijo con ojos enamorados y una sonrisa—peroooooooo, cambiando de tema la razón por la que te convencí de venir es por que quiero presentarte a mi hermano y hermana, hoy por fin los veré, ha estado tan ocupados con la mudanza que no han venido a vernos./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Es cierto ¿porque se mudaron desde Tokio, hasta Londres? /span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Porque Jasón van empezar unos negocios, y no va a tener tiempo para ella, y no le gusta dejarla sola, así que decidió que lo mejor era que estuviera cerca de su familia, ósea nosotros—explico con una gran sonrisa/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--esta muy feliz no es cierto—le pregunto el Ethan, Tiago asintió alegre./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Ethan tenia el cabello miel, ojos verde eléctrico; también vestía un traje negro solo que sin corbata y con la chaqueta desbotonada, tenia unos 17 años, pero el hecho de ser menor no le impedía ser el mejor amigo de Tiago, tampoco el hecho de que sus personalidades fuera opuestas. Santiago era alegre y desbordaba carisma por donde iba, lo que más le importaba era su familia, era leal a sus amigos; lo que mas odiaba era la traición para el eso era imperdonable, tiene una novia, Claudia, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella de él. /span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Ethan por su parte no le importaba la familia rica y avariciosa de la que venia no le tenía aprecio a nadie aparte de la familia de su amigo quienes tenían una gran fortuna pero no se dejaban llevar por esta, eran bastantes humildes, era lo que mas le agradaba de ellos, él había crecido solo sus padres siempre había estado tan ocupados con sus negocios que lo habían dejado a cargo de niñeras, choferes, guardaespaldas y maestros; estaba muy acostumbrado a valerse por si mismo, no había conocido el calor de un abrazo maternal, por eso le agradaba tanto la familia de su amigo, podía tener una gran fortuna pero eran muy unidos. Ethan estaba acostumbrado a siempre conseguir lo quería sin importar el medio, podía odiar a los "niños ricos", de la alta sociedad ya que eran bastante caprichosos pero no por esto el dejaba de serlo, era egoísta en su medida y malgeniado, serio como nadie (claro excepto con la familia de Tiago, es que en verdad aquellos sobrinitos de él eran irresistibles), destilaba sarcasmo por cada poro de su cuerpo. Pero era en verdad atractivo y estaba consiente de eso; no dudaba en utilizarlo, la seriedad y misterio que desprendía hacia que las chicas se derritieran por él, nunca se había enamorado y no pensaba hacerlo. Cosa que cambiaria cuando la conociera./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Me aburro—dijo Ethan, mientras que tomaba la copa que le ofrecía el mesero./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Vamos, por que no sales a bailar con una chica?./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--No tengo ganas, mejor me voy a caminar por ahí, nos vemos mas tarde—/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--claro—/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Camino por el amplio salón si tener un destino fijo, prefirió al balcón para al menos tener una vista del cielo. Se llevo la copa a la boca, y vio que enfrente de la gran mansión paraba una limosina negra, ´´mas vejetes ricos, pensó para si´´. /span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Vio que de esta se bajaba un joven alto y de cabello negro, no podía ver sus ojos por la distancia, ayudo a bajar a una chica más joven. La copa resbalo de sus manos, pero no le importo, se quedo viendo fijo aquella chica. Tenia el cabello negro y brillante con unos mechones azules lo llevaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, era liso y con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas. Conformen iban caminando hacia la entrada podía distinguir mejor su rostro, él solo tenia ojos para aquella niña. Su piel era blanca y pálida, pero no por esto dejaba de ser brillante, su figura frágil y delicada tenia unas, no muy exageradas curvas, caminaba con gracia y distinción, cuando pudo ver un poco mejor su rostro se quedo prendado, su nariz era recta y pequeña, sus labios rosados, sus pestañas largas y espesas sombreaban sus ojos. Ella paro en mitad del camino y se lo quedo viendo fijo. Sus ojos eran azul zafiro y conforme llegaban a la pupila se aclaraban hasta llegar a un azul celeste y combinaba a la perfección con su vestido azul, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Escuchó que la llamaban y siguió su camino. Ethan se quedo con la boca abierta no podía existir tanta perfección esa chica por el solo hacho de estar en esta fiesta debía ser un chica vacía y vanidosa, se convenció de eso, una buena ´´victima´´./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Espero un momento afuera y decidió entrar, e invitarla a bailar no se le resistiría./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Cuando la vio se le acerco, estaba sola, carraspeo para llamar su atención; cuando la chica se volteo, se lo quedo viendo fijo en muda pregunta./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--¿Bailas?—dijo extendiéndole la mano./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--No—dijo ella en tono cortante, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ethan quedo en shock, nadie nunca, jamás y menos una chica lo había rechazado de esa forma, eso era el colmo es SIEMPRE conseguía lo que quería. Y ella no seria la excepción./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"La busco de nuevo y pudo reconocerla junto a la mesa de bocadillos charlando con alguien. Se acerco y cundo vio que la dejaban sola fue su oportunidad. Se acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura ella se sorprendió, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta le hablo al oído /span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--¿bailas?—le dijo con vos aterciopelad y seductora, lo que le causo un pequeño estremecimiento a la chica, el se rio de medio lado, no se resistiría./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--NO-- se sorprendió cundo escucho una nueva negativa departe de la chica, frunció su entrecejo, y la arrastro a la pista de baile—Suéltame—dijo ella moleta./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"Le dio media vuelta y ella quedo las manos en el pecho de él, intento empujarlo, en una vano intento, él era mucho más fuerte y alto; ella a duras penas le llegaba a los hombros. Ethan tomo sus manos con cuidado para no hacerle daño; puso una en su hombro y la otra entre la suya, mientras que el ponía una en su cintura./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--que no entiendes un NO, te presto un diccionario a menos que no sepas leer en ese caso te explico que significa—el la ignoro simplemente—Dentro de la gramática tradicional, "no" se clasifica como un adverbio de modo, una negativa—al ver que el chico no le hacia caso, le dijo-- necesitas que te lo explique con plastilina?./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--por lo menos tienes cerebro, otra chicas en este lugar no habrían dicho eso—le dijo el mirándola burlonamente. Ella se molesto por eso./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"—span style="font-size: small;"no me compares con estas plásticas—él se quedo mirándola/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Cual es tu nombre?./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--no sabes que es de mala educación preguntar un nombre sin decir antes el tuyo?.—dijo ella altanera/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Mi nombre es Ethan, y el tuyo?./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--No te importa, dije que era de mala educación, nunca dije que te diría mi nombre./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Siempre eres tan maleducada?. No se supone que deberías ser, linda, educada, y asentir a todo lo que te digan/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--si quieres a alguien así vete a charlar con una cabecita hueca, que aquí abundan, y no solo cuando me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero o estoy con gente desagradable./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Me consideras desagradable?/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Si y mucho—el dio un suspiro no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella—porque no me dejas en paz/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--me agradas—dijo simplemente /span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--por favor, eso ni tu te lo crees./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--Vaya ya se conocieron—dijo una voz alegre desde atrás. Voltearon sus rostros y Ethan reconoció a Tiago./span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /br //pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-size: small;"--A que te refieres?, la conoces?—la chica se soltó como pudo y abrazo a Tiago ante la confundida mirada del chico de ojos verdes; este le correspondió el abrazo/span/pp style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 100%;"br /span style="font-size: small;"--claro--dijo contento--ella es…/span/p


End file.
